


A Small Cough

by b0o



Series: Hurt Prompto [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hurt Prompto, M/M, Sickfic, Worried Noctis, sick prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0o/pseuds/b0o
Summary: Prompto gets seriously sick, everyone is worried.





	A Small Cough

**Author's Note:**

> Prompto is sick and does some introspection.

Prompto woke up to a door slamming outside his apartment, however when he cracked an eye open he was assaulted by light and his coughing began again. He shivered and pulled the blankets closer, but there was only so much he could do to combat late december chill when he had no power. 

On instinct he checked his phone but was met with black, it had died a day ago and with no power it was left uncharged. A new fit of coughing started and he was sad to say he was no longer surprised when it brought up red globs. It had started as a simple cold, but now Prompto was worried about it, worried about how it was difficult to breath even when he wasn’t coughing, or how he couldn’t stop shaking. 

Or would be worried if he could keep his thoughts clear for more than a  minute at a time, he heard pounding on his door and wondered if the landlord had come back. It wasn’t like he had put off paying everything on purpose, just that there were more important places for his money to go, mainly christmas gifts. 

Combined with the fact that his boss had refused to let him work, he had no money to speak of. He had gotten away with eating protein bars in place of meals, but when the cough started he couldn’t go out and buy medicine or proper food. Prompto heard muffled yelling but it was soon drowned out by his lungs attempting to exit his body, dimly he thought he heard the sound of a large bang. 

At any other time he would be afraid, but he was far to concerned in trying to draw in breath than worry about a potential murderer. As the coughing continued he found it harder and harder to take in gasps of air and clawed at his throat, his vision began to tunnel and a small part of him wondered if this would be how he died, taken out by a cold. 

He felt hands on him and felt his arms being .lifted over his head, he heard muffled shouts but it all felt so far away, as if he was underwater. Part of him mused that if he was that it would make a lot of sense, it would explain the cold and burning sensation as well as his new inability to breath. 

Prompto wasn’t sure how long it took for him to breath again, though it mostly consisted of short gasps for air, or when the darkness clouding his eyes lifted to reveal a clearly freaking out Noctis. He couldn’t understand what Noctis was saying to Ignis but his heart throbbed at how broken he sounded, his gaze drifted to Ignis who looked uncharacteristically worried, finally he found Gladio who was staring so intently at Prompto the blond felt he would catch on fire. 

Noctis seemed to notice his new found awareness and began brushing blond hair from his face, making Prompto wonder when the last time he took a shower was. It must have been a long while and he felt bad for Noctis having touch his greasy hair, he tried to get some words out but they were raspy and pathetic. 

The sound only served to make the prince lean closer and try to calm him, Prompto thought briefly that Noctis wore the face of a man who’s puppy had just been viciously killed before him. It then occurred to him that he was the cause of that face, of all of the looks of concern being directed at him and it filled him with new strength. 

“‘M sorry, t’s fine.” His reward for speaking was a new fit of coughing and he felt something come out, something he would feel ashamed about later, Noctis was yelling again now and the blond felt himself floating. Consciousness came and went in waves and made it impossible to tell how long he was out or where he was, he saw and heard so many things, but wasn’t able to track one thing long enough to know what was happening. 

On one wave he saw Noctis being comforted by someone Prompto couldn’t recognize, in another the man was alone and talking to him even though Prompto couldn’t understand what he was saying and faded back into black. Finally however he awoke, and while he was disoriented and felt detached he could finally focus in on things. 

The first thing of course was the burning in his lungs and how his throat felt it had been cleaned with a bristle brush, the next was how sluggish his limbs felt and when he started to cough again he couldn’t quite convince his arms to raise and cover his mouth. 

It wasn’t until there was movement in the corner of his eye that he realized he wasn’t alone and with a great deal of effort he looked over to a man who was smiling softly at him from his seat next to the bed. Prompto barely recognized him as the same man with Noctis earlier and when he rasped out a syllable the man was soon besides him. 

Gently the man placed a hand on his shoulder, “try not to speak now, I can tell you’re confused but I’ll do my best to clear up what issues you have now. To begin, you have pneumonia and are currently being treated by the best doctors possible. Your friends are very worried about you though they all show it differently. 

Gladio has put the fear of the gods into all of his training partners, Ignis has read every book he could find on anything to do with pneumonia, and Noctis, well he hasn’t left your side save for a few occasions when he could be convinced. Currently he’s out taking a much needed shower, but he will be back soon I assure you.” 

Prompto tried to give the man a smile but could tell how pathetic it looked, darkness started to blur the edges of his vision once again and the man gave his shoulder a final warm pat. The next time he awoke he found his arm was trapped underneath a resting Noctis and the blond smiled at the sight, the moment was short lived as his lungs rebelled and soon Noctis was hovering over him. 

It was clear the prince had little idea how to help the blond so instead he stroked Prompto’s hair and told him to breathe, finally it was over and he was left gasping for air. Despite how much everything hurt he couldn’t miss the deep bags underneath Noctis’s eyes and gave him a very strained smile, “heya.” 

It was a mistake to speak and the coughing resumed, however it seemed to summon both Ignis and Gladios. Ignis swiftly took charge and grabbed a cup of water and held it to his lips, “drink this, but slowly.” Prompto gave him a look after the cough subsided that told the brunette he was not in favor of being helped this much, however Ignis stared him down and soon Prompto was taking small sips of the cool liquid. 

He didn’t drink much before the burning in his chest resumed and Ignis pulled the water away as Noctis supported his friend. After he stopped he looked around his small group of friends who all looked like they needed to say something, “who’s first?”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more, maybe


End file.
